Don't Forget Me
by oblivious2everything
Summary: When a war breaks out in the village that sasuke and Naruto grew up in, Sasuke saw himself in a life or death situation. Fighting for his life, things to a turn for the worse. ten years later, he finds himself not being able to forge the tradedy. R&R pwee


Story Title: Never Forgotten  
Authoress: Oblivious2everything (a.k.a. your lovely Cat)

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the char.s Just the plot of the few stories i have written. sorry!  
A/N: ok to not get anyone confused ...they are about...- thinks - ...7!! but it is only for the prologue so don't have a cow!! Enjoy!!

* * *

As the ear piercing gun shot sounds continued to ring through their ears they held onto each other closer than before. They have been hidden for a while now and the war had only come closer to their chosen spot. The pieces of blown up concrete flew through a whole in the wall from the explosion that happened not to far from them. Every time one of those went off the little bodies cringed and got closer to each other, in hope that the closer they got the more safe they would be.

"Sa-Sasuke..," a little voice escaped the frightened blonde boy.

With his arms wrapped tightly around the little blonde boy, the raven asked back in a frightened voice, " Y-yes Naruto?" Another bomb went off before them and large fragments of what used to be a home came flying through the hole.

"I have something for you." little blue eyes opened up and looked straight into the dark eyes of his best friend, left hand wrapped around a little object in his pocket.

The raven smiled slightly at his cute blonde. "What is it?"

The blonde took out his hand, pulling along with it a silver chain with a simple locket on it. His cheeks immediately turning red and shoving the charm into small pale hands. "I.. bought it for you. Mom said that ... when you love someone, you give them something nice to never ... forget them."

The explosions had stop, leaving the small boys with an annoying ringing in their ears. The most dangerous part of their hiding was yet to come; the investigation. The search of any survivors. When they are found they are shot that second. Both boys where hidden in a tight corner behind a wall, and since they were both quite small still it might be hard to find them.

The raven haired boy grabbed the charm and slipped off a bracelet he had treasured his entire life from his own wrist. "Then I have to give you something nice too." he smiled sweetly at the blonde and wrapped the bracelet around the tan boy's left wrist. "Never forget me." he smiled again, showing beautiful porcelain teeth.

The little blonde boy opened his mouth to say something back, but was stopped by a sweaty pale hand covering his lips. Foot steps got closer and closer and the voice of an older man shouted loudly. " You! Scout out the west. Private Gaara, clear these buildings." the footsteps continued to run further until they could not be heard. All except one. Those came slowly towards their direction, just as if the boys' presence was guiding this mans feet towards them.

The blonde continued to get closer and closer until the raven had trouble breathing, but he didn't care. Tears were running down tan cheeks and quite sobs were locked away in the small blondes throat. There was nothing they could do and yet the little raven felt there had to be something. A heavy boot rounded the corner accompanied by a thin body dressed in camouflage. The red haired solider looked straight into the eyes of the small raven and pointed the gun at them. Pure fear clouded this boy's eyes. Tears boiled in the soldiers eyes and his hands were shaking violently.

This red head was not like the normal solider but was young and skinny. The man hand to be at least 15 but there he was, a solider in uniform, about to take the life of two defenseless children.

The raven pulled his courage together threw Naruto to the side, grabbed a near by rock, and prepared to launch it at the man, the only thing stopping him was the sound of a loud gun shot pierced through the air. Sasuke's throat tightened as the sound of piecing flesh echoed in his ear. He knew he was probably the only one that could hear it as his hands let go of the rock.

Everything happened to quickly then, as a silver haired man picked him up and ran towards one of the holes in the wall. Sasuke looked back and the frightening scene had him screaming till his lungs burned. A red haired man lying on the floor with a noticeable bleeding bruise across his face, and Naruto facing him, not moving with a gunshot through his right shoulder. Naruto's half closed eyes looked into the black orbs with yearning before they closed completely.

XxCatxX

Shouting him self awake Sasuke gripped onto his blankets, drenched in cold sweats, and realized he had been dreaming. The same nightmare had been clouding his thoughts for 10 ten years already and he could not seem to forget the horrible massacre. "Why.. why do I always remember." he whispered to himself fisting his wet hair softly, anger tearing through his heart. "I'm sorry.." he said to no one in particular, "I'm so ... sorry."

* * *

A/N: ok I hope you guys liked that..its a bit short but it was just one scene and a prologue after all (smiles nervously) well you guys are going to have to tell me if I should continue this story or not..because I really want to know if it is worth continuing. so please..review or pm or whatever just tell me if you like it :) thx!! 3

btw.. as you could tell, sasuke has already grown up. so whoever is going all pissy cuz they are little kids, go away! lol


End file.
